I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to unbundling service data units (SDU) received in one or more packet data units (PDU).
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
As wireless communication technology develops and devices become more versatile with respect to receiving and processing different types of data, bandwidth demands for device communications increase, especially for just-in-time processing. This increase is caused by requiring larger numbers of packets to be delivered to devices in the same period of time. Currently, packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) packet data units (PDU) can contain only one IP packet, which results in radio link control (RLC) layer complexity increasing as packet rate increases. In addition, PDCP service data units (SDU) inside an RLC PDU are ciphered with different crypto-syncs, resulting in PDCP complexity increasing due to multiple ciphering engine calls. Thus, receiving and processing the larger numbers of packets consumes additional power resulting in decreased device performance and battery life. In addition, there can be absolute time budgets for PDCP and RLC that become difficult to meet with an increasing number of IP packets to transmit.